


Strawberry Juice

by Basicallymonkey101



Series: Mahiru Koizumi’s Wacky Adventures [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Bars, Cabs, Crack, Death, F/M, Motorcycles, Multi, Piss, Police, So Don’t @ Me, cause that’s there., did I mention piss, i was dared to write this, inspired by the oma piss fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:35:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25591402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Basicallymonkey101/pseuds/Basicallymonkey101
Summary: Mahiru has a piss kink. Kokichi is here to help.
Relationships: Koizumi Mahiru/Oma Kokichi
Series: Mahiru Koizumi’s Wacky Adventures [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1889278
Comments: 8
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I’d say I’m sorry, but I’m not.

Mahiru woke up from her queen sized bed, rays of sunlight sleeping through her window. It would be a good day, she thought, but then it got bad/amazing.

Mahiru felt deep within her body, that irresistible urge to piss. She let out a guttural moan, and pissed the bed right where she was. Suddenly, Hiyoko walked in on her, and the stench of piss immediately knocked her out, probably killing her idk.

“If Hiyoko can’t accept the fact that I’m into piss, I’ll just find another midget who likes that.” She stepped over Hiyoko’s corpse? and walked out of her house, still soaked in piss. She whistled for a cab, and one miraculously appeared on her door. She stepped in, and shouted “find me any midgets in town, now!”

The driver looked back and it was Mondo, and he stared at her. “You know this cab is two motorcycles duct taped together right?” Mahiru groaned, and threw him the credit card of the potentially dead Hiyoko. “Who cares drive” he shrugged and drove of, running over Nagito’s who was playing hopscotch in the middle of the street.

The motorcab drove into town, and stopped at the first loli it found. “Get out” mondo said, untaping the motorcycle Mahiru was sitting on. “And keep that piss ridden thing.” He then drove off and ran over Nagito’s again because he was being treated at the hospital in the middle of the street.

Mahiru walked over to the loli, and picked her up. “You like piss? Good” the mage loli looked up at her, and Mahiru threw her into the piss filtration center of the town, killing her instantly. “Shit” Mahiru said, and walked into a bar. There she found him.

Cockitchy Fanta Soda Omar himself.

He was tipping back a shot glass of straight piss, and the two locked eyes. They walked out to the back alley, and Mahiru grabbed his head. She muttered “this is for you being a necrophiliac, a furry, a guy who’s into piss idk the term for that, and also unreliable.”

Mahiru pissed on Kokich so hard his head exploded. Mahiru was them voted as the blackened, and her execution had her drowning in piss the end.


	2. Wheel of Fortune

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mahiru pisses. Again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why do I keep going

Mahiru walked out of the hospital after getting treated for murder (simple procedure, drink Nagito’s blood), and she was ready for more action. She smelled the moribund air and kissed herself, moaning aggressively, and scaring the children in the next door preschool 

Mahiru heard police sirens and two officers stepped out of a car because the preschool called the police on her like what gives freedom of expression and all that.

“Halt! In the name of Japanese American Law or wherever we are, I command you lie down on the ground!” Ishimaru shouted, waving around a nerf gun. Mondo, who gave up cab driving, held up a real gun and looked at Mahiru. “Your that freaky red hair chikc that pissed on my bike yesterday aren’t you?”

Mahiru stood up, pulled down her pants, and began spraying piss at the officers. Mondo knew it’s acidic powers, and saved Ishimaru from the blast. They landed in their car, and Ishimaru pulled down the blinds to the car and the drive off.

Mahiru walked down the street, getting looks from people of all shapes and sizes, until a really big man came up to her. “Hello ma’am! Gonta sees you are indecently exposed, and that not lady like.” Mahiru looked up at the man, and before she knew it, pissed and came because he was hot alright don’t @ me.

Gonta tilted his head, and put a hand on her shoulder, making her piss harder. “Ma’am, Gonta’s thinks you like Miu: a thot. Thot’s worst enemy of Gentleman! Begone!”

Gonta then punched her in the head an dMahiru exploded, but Gonta wasn’t put on trial because he is a good boy and saved the day the end for real maybe idk probably not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I’m getting better at this.


	3. Rap(tor) battle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mahiru Piss number 3

Mahiru climbed out of bed (A water bed filled with piss) and she gave a contented sigh. What a wonderful life she was living. She was part of a wonderful harem (even if Kaede didn’t like her piss fetish but who cares she’s not the protagonist)

Mahiru stood up to stretch her bones out but all of a sudden a low hiss cane from across the room. She turned around, and pissed herself at the sight! A Piss Raptor! It found her!

The raptor tore into her piss water bed (rude) and are her sheets. It turned to the strawberry girl and she had to jump out he window to safety! On her way down, she looked trough the apartment windows bc she moved out of (got evicted from) her house from ch 1. In the first window was the local Stoner and his Girlfriend who phased through her apartment early tonight

But the second window and also the ground floor was where Nagito lived, and he was drinking from bags of his own blood bc of it’s healing properties and also AIDS. Mahiru hit the ground and Nagito threw a blood bag into her. “Thanks creepy homeless man living in a house!”

Nagito chuckled to himself as Mahiru ran away. “Silly girl. I’m a vampire” his front door was then kicked in by Angie who was here to do the work of god nya ha ha

As Nagito was screaming in fear two blocks away, Mahiru ran into the only building she could think of that could possibly help her: Goth Corpse Raters TM

Five heads spun around to her as the candles blew out. “Blast! And when the ancient one was so close to his revival...” Korekiyo muttered, as Kirumi slammed the door shut. “What does a D class woman like you want from us? If you haven’t a Corpse, then begone!” Celeste shouted, forgetting to keep her accent on.

“Geeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeez like calm down. You guys hunt monsters right?” At that, Mikan and Gundham shot up from their ritual placements, Gundham holding the two person rocket launcher as Mikan grabbed the other side. “You should have spoken sooner, mortal! Come now, comrades! We have a monster to destroy!”

Korekiyo smiled under his mask and picked up his executioner’s seesaw, and Kirumi grabbed a flip flop she used to beat anyone who snuck in. Mikan giggled, and put on all of her zombie make up for camouflage. Celeste stepped outside, whistled, and her boyfriend came soaring down tee street, sirens wailing.

The Corpse Raters And Mahiru jumper onto the truck and drove off to mahiru’s apartment bc it’s a very smart fire truck he didn’t need a map.

Mahiru grabbed her keys, and threw open the door to her apartment. She pissed on the carpet, and the piss raptor came out of the wall to eat the carpet! Mikan stood next to the raptor, pretending to be a zombie, and the raptor took the bait because it’s stupid

Mikan jumped back, and took hold of the second trigger to the two person rocket launcher. She and Gundham fired at the raptor and I curated him, but this Raptor has already gotten Nagito’s vampiric blood into his body! He was immortal! Almost!

Korekiyo smacked him with the seesaw, and launched him into the air for his combo attack with Kirumi, who proceeded to beat the raptor with her flip flop. When they came back down from the sky, Celeste whistled one more time and her boyfriend crashed into the taproot, leaving it unconscious.

Mahiru walked up to the raptor, stuck a state in it’s nose, and slurped all the piss juices out of it, killing it instantly. However, she accidentally sucked out the vampire juice with it.

“I-I think this Corpse is a 4/10. It’s t-too flattened.” Mikan stuttered, and Kirumi nodded. “Indeed. However, the injuries from our attacks add a nice amount of detail. A definite 4/10.”

Mahiru watched the Corpse Raters steal the boy, and they walked down the street waving it around like a flag, chanting about the next ritual. Mahiru sighed. She really needed to take a piss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh how long it’s been since I graced the earth with my beauty

**Author's Note:**

> My sister disowned me for this.


End file.
